Ella no me ama
by lovetamaki1
Summary: Una tarde Sasuke se dio cuenta de que en el tiempo que llevaba con Sakura ella no le había vuelto a decir "te amo" y entonces lo comprendió: Ella no lo amaba más. Por eso él terminaría con la relación antes de que Sakura pisoteara su orgullo. Pero al final Sasuke descubrirá que a veces, y sólo a veces, los Uchiha pueden equivocarse.


**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Advertencias: Contiene OoC. **

**Historia inspirada en el cortometraje "Ella no me ama"**

* * *

**ELLA NO ME AMA**

**.**

**.**

Esa tarde Sasuke caminaba por las calles de Konoha, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, acompañado de Sakura. La Kunoichi y el Shinobi eran novios desde hacía ya seis meses y casi todos los días él la iba a buscar.

―Sasuke- kun, no es necesario que vengas por mi mañana. ―le comentó ella.

Eso estaba bien para él, porque necesitaba su espacio personal para otras actividades.

―De hecho creo que será mejor que no vengas por mí en toda la semana. ―agregó Sakura ante su mutismo. Ambos se detuvieron frente a la florería de los Yamanaka. ―Estaré muy ocupada y no podré verte. ―le comentó y enseguida entró al negocio, dejando a Sasuke pensativo.

Bueno sí, necesitaba su espacio, pero tampoco quería que ella se alejara tanto.

Sasuke se recargó de la pared para esperar a Sakura. Ella a veces se tardaba hablando con Ino, como si no se vieran todos los días en el hospital.

Del negocio salió una pareja de jóvenes tomados de la mano, ella sosteniendo una rosa.

―Te amo. ―Escuchó que la mujer le susurraba a su pareja mientras pasaron frente a él. El muchacho siguió callado.

Sasuke pensó que a las mujeres no les costaba trabajo hablar de sus sentimientos, cuando sienten algo lo dan a conocer. Como Sakura que le expresó sus sentimientos la primera vez que se fue de la aldea, o cuando a pesar de la guerra le declaró su amor, o también cuando regresó después de lo de Toneri y ella le confesó que…

¡Un momento! Después de lo de Toneri Sakura lo recibió con palabras cálidas y gestos de cariño, pero hasta ahí, no le dijo nada más.

―Disculpa por hacerte esperar. ―Sakura interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando salió de la tienda. La mirada oscura viajó hasta un paquete cuadrado envuelto en papel rojo que ella llevaba en las manos.

―¿Qué es eso? ―preguntó él.

―¿Esto? ―Sasuke notó el nerviosismo en ella. ―No es nada. ―respondió ella.

Sakura le comentó que ya era tarde y lo mejor era apresurarse, pues quedaron de verse con Naruto y Hinata en el Ichiraku.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por la calle. Ella seguía nerviosa y evitaba su mirada y él comenzó a analizar la situación.

El tomarse de la mano era un gesto que aún lo incomodaba en público, sin embargo era gratificante y placentero. Siempre que tomaba su mano sentía orgullo por ir con alguien tan fuerte y talentosa, se sentía afortunado de que a pesar de su pasado ella lo hubiera aceptado.

Pero esa tarde ella no tomó su mano y eso debía significar algo. Y luego cuando estuvieron reunidos los cuatro y Sakura no le prestó atención se preocupó más. Ella le sonreía a Hinata, Naruto y hasta el mesero que los atendió, pero para él no tuvo una mísera sonrisa ni palabra de cariño.

Y mientras sus acompañantes hablaban de quien sabe qué cosa, él recordó que Sakura no le había dicho te amo cuando regresó, ni cuando comenzaron a salir.

Pero se dijo que no tenía que preocuparse por eso, porque con los gestos que tenía hacía él le demostraba que lo quería. Porque si no lo quisiera no le prepararía sus platillos favoritos, o no se preocuparía por él y le pidiera que se cuidara cuando salía de misiones, o no se quedaría con él cuando a veces las pesadillas regresaban.

―("Pero querer y amar no es igual") ―pensó cuando Sakura volteó a verlo y le sonrió.

Él no le devolvió el gesto y ella regresó su vista a Naruto.

Salieron del lugar en medio del silencio y distancia emocional, todo lo contrario a sus amigos.

Él la acompañó hasta su casa pero declinó el ofrecimiento de entrar.

―Cuídate Sasuke- kun. ―le pidió ella, se alzó de puntitas y con ternura le dio un beso en los labios. Luego entró corriendo a casa.

El ninja de ojos oscuros se llevó dos dedos a ese lugar en el que todavía podía sentir la calidez de la chica y se relajó.

Bueno, tal vez estaba siendo demasiado severo con Sakura. Quizá no le había dicho "te amo" porque él no propiciaba el momento.

Y con ese pensamiento regresó a casa.

**UIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIU**

La tarde del día siguiente Sasuke esperó a Sakura afuera del hospital como de costumbre. Ella se sorprendió por verlo ahí.

―Sasuke- kun te dije que no era necesario que vinieras. ―comentó ella apenada.

―No te quitaré mucho tiempo. ―le respondió él. ― tengo que mostrarte algo.

La sujetó de la muñeca y la condujo a la salida de Konoha, ella intentó hacerlo comprender que tenía un asunto urgente que atender, pero él no la soltó.

Por fin llegaron a un claro del bosque que ella no conocía. El lugar estaba junto al río donde caía una cascada. Una buena parte del pasto estaba podado y cercado con pequeñas piedras apiladas. Frente al río estaba una banca de madera.

Ambos se sentaron en la banca para apreciar la cascada y el arcoíris que se formaba.

Él la volteó a ver esperando su reacción. Toda la mañana se la pasó buscando ese lugar, luego lo limpió e hizo la banca, así que lo correcto era que ella le dijera que lo amaba.

Pero Sakura sólo le sonrió y regresó su vista a la cascada. Disfrutaba del paisaje sin ocuparse de Sasuke.

―¿No vas a decir nada? ―preguntó viendo su perfil.

―A Sai le gustaría este lugar. Estoy segura que cuando lo traiga le encantará pintarlo. ―comentó Sakura despreocupada.

Sasuke se le quedó viendo incrédulo. ¡Y luego decían que el insensible era él!

Se volteó para ver la cascada. Y lo pensó mejor, no importaba que ella no le dijera que lo amaba, lo importante era que siempre se lo demostraba.

―Sasuke ya tengo que irme. ―le dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie. Él asintió y se puso de pie. Sakura empezó a caminar dejándolo atrás.

¡Pero qué diablos!, ¿Por qué ella no se lo podía decir? ¡Por favor, tan sólo eran dos simples palabras!

**UIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUI**

Al día siguiente de nuevo Sakura se sorprendió al ver a Sasuke esperarla.

―Te traje esto. ―dijo Sasuke extendiéndole un ramo con una docena de rosas rojas.

Ella lo tomó encantada.

―¡Gracias!¡Son hermosas! ―comentó mientras alzaba el ramo para olerlo. Las flores eran infalibles, ahora sí Sakura no tendría más remedio que pronunciar aquello que él quería oír. ―Las pondré en agua cuando llegue a casa, ahora tengo prisa. Nos vemos Sasuke- kun. ―se despidió con la mano y salió corriendo dejando perplejo al Uchiha.

No entendía a Sakura ¿Por qué no podía simplemente decir esas dos palabras tan cortas? Cuando uno ama a alguien no es tan difícil decirlo y menos para ella que le gustaba hablar hasta por los codos.

Y entonces Sasake tuvo una revelación.

―Ella no me ama. ―susurró, todavía parado afuera del hospital. Era así de simple, no se lo decía porque ya no lo amaba.

Él comenzó a caminar hacía su casa, todavía pensando en el asunto.

Porque si lo amara tendría la necesidad de decirlo. Porque le ha dicho que lo quiere, pero el querer es para amigos. Quizá ella en todo ese tiempo que estuvieron separados dejó de amarlo y lo comenzó a ver como un amigo. Pero sintió pena por él y por eso lo aceptó. Y ahora que vio sus defectos se cansó de él.

Sasuke iba tan ensimismado y enojado que arrolló a Shikamaru y Choji en el trayecto.

Bueno dicen que a veces se ama en silencio, que no se dice con palabras, sino con gestos.

―("Tonterías"). ―pensó. Él no era estúpido y no iba a aceptar la idea de que no se lo decía pero lo amaba. Así que ahora tenía que aceptar la realidad, ella no lo amaba.

Sasuke se detuvo de golpe a ver a Sai parado frente a un puesto de dangos.

―("Es cierto"). ―pensó. Si no estaba enamorada de él entonces en cualquier momento ella se podría enamorar de algún tipo. Quizá ya lo estaba de Sai y por eso pensó en él cuando la llevó al bosque.

Ese tonto se aprovechó de la inocencia de Sakura y de que él no estaba para seducirla.

Siguió caminando con los puños cerrados, Sai caminaba hacia él con una bolsa de papel.

―Hola. ―saludó el chico pálido.

Sasuke no se contuvo y le pegó con el puño cerrado en el rostro. Se fue dejándolo en el suelo y desconcertado. Eso le enseñaría a no meterse con su novia.

.

.

Cuando Sasuke llegó a su casa encontró una nota pegada en la puerta de su casa.

"_Nos vemos mañana en donde siempre y a la misma ahora. Te tengo una sorpresa. Sakura"_

Sasuke arrugó el papel.

Claro, iban a ir a su restaurante favorito y entonces ella le iba a decir que se enamoró de Sai y se iba a ir con él. Él la escucharía en silencio y no diría nada, luego saldría del restaurante deseándole que fuera feliz pero en realidad estaría dolido y triste.

―Ni lo pienses Sakura. ―dijo tirando el papel al suelo. No, él era un Uchiha y no permitiría que pisotearan su orgullo. Él sería el que terminara con ella.

Sasuke subió hasta su cuarto y se dejó caer de espaldas a la cama. Esa noche pensaría en como terminaría con Sakura.

**UIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUI**

La tarde del día siguiente Sasuke esperaba a su, todavía, novia sentado en la mesa del restaurante. Ya sabía que decirle.

Ese día le diría adiós. Extrañaría el olor de su pelo, la suavidad de su piel, la ternura de sus besos, la calidez de su sonrisa y la caricia de sus manos. Pero ella no lo amaba y no podía seguir así.

Sakura llegó luciendo hermosa con el vestido azul turquesa y un maquillaje natural.

Se sentó frente a él y le sonrió.

Ese era el momento, no podía esperar más. La terminaría ahora.

―Sakura. ―interrumpió él al ver que ella separó sus labios para decir algo. ―Yo…

Pero ese día era San Valentín, no podía terminar con ella. Le arruinaría todos los febreros y además ese día lloraría mucho y estaría sensible y Sai podía aprovecharse.

No, no dejaría que Sai sedujera a Sakura por estar vulnerable.

―Te compré esto. ―comentó colocando sobre la mesa un estuche negro abierto. Era un collar con un dije de jade en forma de corazón.

Ya había comprado el regalo de cualquier forma.

Sakura le agradeció y lo besó. De nuevo Sasuke espero aquellas palabras, pero estás no fueron pronunciadas por los labios de Sakura.

La velada siguió normalmente. Sakura le contó a Sasuke del hospital, de Hinata y Naruto y de su familia.

Sasuke apenas y habló.

Después de cenar Sakura le pidió que la acompañara a un lugar, pero no le dijo a donde. Ella lo tomó de la mano mientras caminaban por las calles de Konoha.

―("Se lo tengo que decir ahora"). ―pensó Sasuke. Porque la cena de esa noche y la tomada de manos no compensaba la falta de amor. ―Sakura. ―la llamó. Ella lo volteó a ver y bajo la luz de la luna sus ojos brillaron y su rostro pareció más hermoso. ―Te amo. ―le dijo para su sorpresa.

¡Rayos! Eso no es lo que tenía que decir, pero era lo que sentía.

―También te amo Sasuke- kun. ―respondió ella y se colgó de su cuello para besarlo.

Por fin había escuchado las palabras que la hicieron sentir segura de su relación con Sasuke. Ella lo amaba intensamente pero tenía miedo de apresurarse con él.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Sasuke despertó con Sakura entre sus brazos. La noche anterior ella lo llevó a un departamento que alquiló y el que adornó con velas y flores.

Tuvieron una primera noche inolvidable, la que hizo que Sasuke perdiera sus miedos y sus inseguridades.

Él la contempló hasta que ella se despertó.

―Te amo. ―le dijo ella y él la besó.

―También te amo. ―le contestó él. Ya no guardaría sus sentimientos, al menos no con ella.

Sakura se sentó y lo miró con dulzura, pero enseguida su semblante cambió a uno enojado.

―Ahora si dime ¿Por qué rayos le pegaste a Sai? ―le preguntó.

* * *

**Ojalá les haya gustado la historia. Los invito a leer otros de mis fics de Sasuke y Sakura.**

**Saludos.**


End file.
